


Killer

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele acreditava que havia encontrado sua luz, uma luz apenas dele que tornaria o mundo um lugar multicor. Mas a natureza é algo contra o qual nem sempre podemos lutar.





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot escrita em homenagem ao Killua, que faz aniversário hoje. Ela conta com alguns OCs novos. Sim, eu sei. São muitos OCs. 
> 
> Aviso desde já que esta fanfic é violenta. Preparem seus kokoros. Espero que o resultado tenha ficado bom. Virei a noite para escrever a oneshot a tempo. Mas estou feliz, porque eu queria muito, muito mesmo, não deixar a data do Killua passar em branco.
> 
> Destaco também que esta história se passa na mesma realidade que a “Gone”, oneshot de aniversário do Gon que escrevi em maio. Não é absolutamente necessário ter lido a “Gone” para entender esta história, mas eu recomendo a leitura mesmo assim porque mais para frente escreverei uma nova fanfic costurando tudo. E essa nova fanfic contará com a participação de uma certa marota que muitos de vocês já conhecem. *risada da Bisky*
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ele não se lembrava da última vez em que sentira paz. Alluka caminhava pela trilha, sorrindo para os passarinhos e para as flores. Seus pés estavam descalços para sentir a terra, e ela segurava as sapatilhas nas pontas dos dedos, estendendo os braços e cantarolando uma música qualquer. Killua sentiu o maxilar doer, mas era uma dor boa. Ele estava rindo. Aproximou-se da irmã e afagou seus cabelos negros.

— Maninho, olha! Uma borboleta azul!

Alluka estendeu a mão para a borboleta pousar em seu indicador. Ali, naquela floresta tão longe do resto do mundo, eles podiam ser livres. Não havia pessoas. Apenas os animais e a flora. E Killua sentia-se completo com aquele ar puro e o verde tão vivo. Não... Essa lembrança não. Deixe ela ir embora. O momento é de Alluka. Apenas de Alluka.

Killua abriu os olhos sem perceber que os mantivera fechados. Viu a irmãzinha ajoelhada na beira da trilha, olhando para dentro de uma toca. Agachou-se a seu lado.

— O que foi, Alluka?

— Uma raposinha. — Ela apontou. — Está ferida.

— Deixe ela aí. É um animal selvagem. Pode te atacar.

— Mas ela está ferida — choramingou a menina.

Killua suspirou. Seu coração era fraco e desejava fazer todas as vontades da irmã. Agarrou a raposa pelo cangote, ignorando seus rosnados, e a entregou cuidadosamente nos braços de Alluka. Os olhos ferinos fitaram-na, as orelhas tremendo de leve. E os olhos de Alluka tornaram-se negros, combinando com o sorriso que emoldurava seu rosto. Ela acariciou a pelagem vermelha, e o ferimento fechou-se em um passe de luz. A raposa se contorceu, assustada, procurando a mordida de seu predador. Mas não havia nada ali. Ela voltou seus olhos para a menina e lambeu seus dedos. Alluka riu.

— Que bonitinha! Raposa bonitinha! Podemos ficar com ela, maninho?

Ele não respondeu. Estava de pé, olhando a seu redor. Os pelos do braço estavam eriçados. Killua fora descuidado. Eles não estavam sozinhos. Por um milésimo de segundo, fora capaz de sentir a aura. Não estava muito longe. Seja lá quem fosse, era um oponente formidável, de _zetsu_ perfeito. Mas ele se traíra, e o sabor de sua aura era hostil.

— Maninho...?

— Vamos, Alluka — disse o menino, sorrindo para a irmã. — Está ficando tarde. Devemos ir para casa.

— Podemos levar a raposinha?

— Não. Deixe ela aí. É da natureza, não podemos levar.

— Por favorzinho! Só por hoje.

— Vamos, Alluka.

A menina fez uma careta amuada e pôs a raposinha no chão. Calçou os sapatos e deu a mão a Killua para retornarem ao chalé. Nenhum deles disse nada quando a raposinha os seguiu. Os pensamentos de Killua estavam em outro lugar. Sua irmãzinha não estava segura.

 

O chalé ficava em um vilarejo escondido do mundo. A reserva florestal era um dos últimos santuários conhecidos, e os humanos que a conheciam desejavam protegê-la a todo custo. Killua trancou a porta e foi para a cozinha preparar chocolate quente. Alluka deitou-se perto da lareira e brincou com a raposinha.

Ele olhou pela janela enquanto derretia a barra de chocolate amargo em banho-maria. Não se lembrava mais de quando conversara com seus amigos. Kurapika desaparecera. Leorio estava ocupado com a faculdade. E Gon... nem uma palavra desde que se separaram. De todo modo, Killua não queria pedir socorro. Alluka era responsabilidade dele. Killua prometera proteger sua irmã. Se fracassasse, talvez desse cabo da própria vida, pois sem Alluka nada mais faria sentido. Suspirou. Misturou o leite ao chocolate derretido. Adicionou _chantilly_. Tudo do jeitinho que Alluka gostava.

— Killua, precisamos de comida para a raposinha.

— Alluka, não podemos ficar com ela.

— Por favor, por favor! Só esta noite!

— Está bem. — Ele serviu uma caneca de chocolate quente. — Mas só por hoje. E ela dorme fora. Talvez assim entenda que deve voltar para casa.

— Eba!

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando e folheando livros velhos. Alluka acabou dormindo no ombro do irmão enquanto inventavam histórias de terror apontando a lanterna para o rosto. Killua afastou-se dela com muito cuidado e jogou o cobertor de lã por cima de seu corpo. A raposinha subiu no sofá para dormir com a menina. Folgada... Já não bastava ter comido todos os ovos que tinham na geladeira?

Killua sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e ligou o notebook. Comprou passagens de ônibus para irem embora no dia seguinte e reservou um quarto de hotel na cidade mais próxima. Olhou pela janela. Não sentira aquela aura desde o período da manhã. Mas não arriscaria. Não com Alluka por perto.

 

A menina bocejava quando eles saíram para comprar os mantimentos da viagem. Killua tagarelava sem parar, jogando embalagens aleatórias no cesto de compras. Checou o celular uma ou duas vezes, só para o caso de algum amigo ter enviado uma mensagem. Alluka ainda esfregava os olhos quando tomaram o caminho em direção ao chalé. E Killua matraqueando sem parar. Até que ele se calou. A vinte passos de distância, era capaz de sentir. Não...

— Fique aqui, Alluka.

— Maninho?

Ele pousou as sacolas no chão e se aproximou do chalé como um gatuno. A cozinha estava vazia. Não havia ninguém na sala ou nos quartos do segundo andar. Mas, quando alcançou a varanda...

— Merda.

— Maninho — chamou Alluka, chorosa. — O que está acontecendo? Você está estranho. — Ela parou a seu lado, fazendo menção de segurar seu braço. Inocente, acompanhou seu olhar. Arfou. — Raposinha!

Ela correu e tropeçou ao subir na varanda. Puxou o corpo pequenino para si, mas era em vão. Alluka sentiu a impotência. A raposinha estava morta.

— Não! Raposinha! Raposinha! Quem fez isso com você?!

As lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos azuis, pelos olhos negros. Nanika também sentia a dor, pois a morte estava além das capacidades de cura. E o sangue da raposinha escorria por seus dedos, colorindo o piso de madeira.

— Raposinha!

— Alluka... — murmurou Killua, tocando seu ombro. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Killua! Eles mataram a raposinha!

— Eu sei... — Killua puxou-a para um abraço. — Eu sei.

Elas sentiam a dor. E ele também.

 

Alluka dormia tranquila no quarto de hotel. A viagem fora longa e cansativa, mas Killua lutava contra o sono para fazer pesquisas na Internet. Tentou contato com Kurapika, mas o puto não atendia o celular. Leorio era idiota demais para ser de alguma ajuda. Só restava Bisky. Killua riu sem humor.

— Eu prefiro a morte.

Calou-se. Que estupidez estava dizendo? A morte fizera uma visita havia pouco, levando para sempre a raposinha sem nome. Se ele não tomasse cuidado, a morte chegaria mais perto. É uma visita desagradável que não ouve os pedidos de seu anfitrião. Killua balançou a cabeça.

“Eu preciso proteger a Alluka e a Nanika. Existe alguém atrás de nós. Alguém habilidoso. E, a julgar pela forma que nos encontrou naquela floresta, já está nos seguindo há algum tempo.”

Mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto do sangue. Levantou-se, rumou para o quarto e sacudiu Alluka até acordá-la. A menina mal conseguiu abrir os olhos.

— Maninho.

— Vamos sair. Vamos tomar café.

— Não podemos tomar café no hotel?

— Não. Vamos sair. Troque de roupa.

— Hum...

Ela tentou se levantar e bateu com a testa no peito do irmão. Killua sorriu e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos.

— Desculpa. Seu irmão é uma pessoa muito má, não é? Você deve estar cansada... Já sei! Por que não saímos para comer bolo?

— Bolo? — Alluka arregalou os olhos, desperta. — Bolo! Bolo! — disse, fazendo estardalhaço pelo quarto enquanto catava as roupas na mala.

— Isso, vamos comer um bolo bem gostoso e... Espera eu sair do quarto antes de tirar a roupa!

Ela riu para ele, e Killua saiu do quarto parecendo uma raposinha. Olhou o celular. Kurapika não retornara as ligações. Babaca.

 

Eles andavam juntos pelas ruas, grávidos de biscoitos e bolos de chocolate. O rosto de Alluka ainda tinha alguns farelos, e a menina não parava de sorrir. Killua usou a manga da blusa para limpar sua boca e se repreendeu mentalmente por já estar se comportando como sua mãe. Aquela era outra ingrata de quem não sentia nenhuma saudade. Mas agora até que doía. Qualquer ajuda contra o assassino em seu encalço seria bem-vinda.

Killua remoeu aquela emoção até não poder mais. Onde quer que olhasse, enxergava um inimigo. Buscava por um _zetsu_ em meio à multidão e se repreendia por ser idiota o bastante para buscar um _zetsu_. Como você encontra uma aura buscando a ausência dela? Mordeu o lábio, mas não muito forte, pois Alluka estava perto. Ele demorou a reconhecer, mas aquela emoção tinha nome. Uma emoção que conhecera profundamente no passado. E que certamente selara os últimos segundos da raposinha.

 

Uma vez, ele ouvira alguém dizer que o fato de você ser paranoico não significa que não estejam te seguindo de fato. Cada nova cidade era uma alegria para Alluka. Ela se esquecera da morte da raposinha e vivia em um quase pleno contentamento. Quase. Quando fitava Killua de soslaio, vislumbrava uma sombra em seu rosto.

“Ele está triste...”

“Eu sei, Nanika. Mas ele não conta nada para a gente.”

“Pergunta para ele.”

“Não.”

“Então, eu pergunto!”

“Ele não vai responder. O maninho está estranho.”

— Alluka, você quer sorvete?

— Quero!

Eles estavam em um parque de diversões. Alluka não podia frequentar a maioria dos brinquedos, mas não se importava. Apenas queria deixar seu irmão feliz. Sentaram-se em um banco para tomar os sorvetes e observar as crianças nos carrinhos bate-bate. Killua brincou de sujar o nariz de Alluka com seu sorvete de baunilha. Ela revidou enfiando o sorvete de chocolate inteiro em seu rosto. Ainda não tinha terminado de rir quando ele saiu do banheiro com as bochechas ainda úmidas.

— Isso não teve graça. Você desperdiçou um sorvete perfeito!

— Deixa de ser chato, maninho! Você ficou com a cara toda engraçada!

Ele se aproximou e afagou seus cabelos.

— Ei, vamos. Está ficando tarde. Que tal irmos jantar?

— Pode ser. Aonde vamos hoje?

— Que tal comermos massa? Faz tempo que não comemos massa.

— Massa! — exclamou Alluka, estendendo os braços.

— Tem um restaurante aqui perto. Vem.

Killua pegou sua mão e a guiou para fora do parque. Alluka estava feliz, pois seu irmão estava sorrindo de novo. De repente, ela se soltou e correu até um arbusto.

— Alluka, o que foi agora?

— Um gatinho. — Ela apontou. — Está ferido.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Já vira aquele filme antes.

— Alluka, você não pode fazer isso aqui. Tem um monte de gente olhando.

— Eu sei... — Ela mingou. — Podemos levá-lo para casa? Lá não tem problema.

— Alluka...

— Por favor, por favor, por favorzinho!

Ele suspirou.

— Está bem. Mas só por um dia.

— Eba! — Alluka abraçou o irmão e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. — Seu nome vai ser Senhor Gato!

Killua ainda pensou em dizer que raio de nome era “Senhor Gato”, mas Alluka já tinha pegado o filhotinho rajado nas mãos e dançava com ele no meio do parque.

— Vamos, Alluka. Precisamos jantar.

— E o gatinho também!

Ela o aninhou em seus braços com todo o carinho do mundo. O filhote tinha uma orelha cortada e uma crosta nojenta em seu focinho. Talvez tivesse levado surra de um gato mais velho. Talvez algum humano mal tivesse tentado tacar fogo nele.

— Maninho, ali tem um _petshop_! — Alluka apontou uma loja do outro lado da rua.

— Eu vou à falência assim...

— Dramático!

Killua só precisava de dois olhos para perceber que a estadia do gatinho em sua casa demoraria mais do que uma noite. Alluka juntou um saco de ração, um sachê com gosto de peixe, uma caixa de areia, um saco de areia esquisita, duas tigelinhas azuis, uma caminha, quatro brinquedos, uma escova, uma coleira com guizo, misericórdia, aquilo era um gato ou um bebê humano? É claro que, ao saírem do _petshop_ , Killua carregava todas as sacolas.

— É porque eu estou cuidando do Senhor Gato.

— Aham, sei. Vamos deixar isso em casa. Não tenho condições de carregar mais nada.

Alluka riu e deu um beijo de agradecimento em sua bochecha. Chegaram à casa alugada junto com a noite. Enquanto Killua arrumava os pertences do gatinho na cozinha, Nanika pousou a mão no pelo alaranjado e curou as feridas.

— Prontinho! Novo em folha! — disse, erguendo o Senhor Gato como quem o apresenta para o sol.

— Está bem, _Rei Leão_. Podemos jantar agora?

— E deixar o Senhor Gato sozinho?

— Ele vai ficar bem. Deve estar cansado. Olha só, até dormiu.

De fato, o filhote fechara os olhinhos. Alluka acomodou-o na caminha e se levantou para seguir o irmão.

— Lavou as mãos?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Alluka, você tirou o gato de um arbusto imundo. Ele deve estar sujo de cocô.

— Está bem, mamãe! — resmungou a menina, correndo para o banheiro.

— Mamãe?

“Que atrevida!”

— Pronto, voltei.

— Você lavou as mãos mesmo?

Alluka estendeu as mãos perto de seu nariz.

— Ok. Está cheiroso. Vamos. — Killua abriu a porta.

— Tchau, Senhor Gato!

O restaurante estava cheio. Por alguma razão, os garçons não pareciam muito interessados em atender os Zoldyck. Killua abriu a carteira em um gesto displicente e perguntou em voz alta se Alluka gostaria de comer a sobremesa mais cara do cardápio depois que terminassem o macarrão. Um garçom se materializou a seu lado.

— Boa-noite, senhor. Em que posso ajudar?

— Boa-noite, senhor garçom. Nós queremos dois espaguetes. Com bastante almôndega. E refrigerante.

— Pode deixar, senhor.

Quando o garçom se afastou, Alluka conteve o riso.

— O que foi?

— Ele parece um pinguim com aquela roupa.

Killua riu também.

— É mesmo.

Depois da sobremesa, eles estavam tão cheios que poderiam voltar rolando para casa. Killua lembrou-se das vezes em que almoçara ou jantara na companhia de Gon. O menino comia demais! Não que Killua pudesse julgar.

— Senhor Gato! — gritou Alluka, correndo para a porta de casa e catando a chave no bolso.

Killua estancou. A casa estava quieta. Mas não era uma quietude boa. Afastou a irmã e entrou na sua frente. A luz da cozinha estava acesa, do jeito que eles deixaram. Mas havia um cheiro. Um cheiro estranho. Um cheiro de sangue.

— Não.

Ele se aproximou em um rompante. O gatinho estava estatelado no piso, em meio a uma mancha vermelha. Alluka gritou ao seu lado.

— Não! Senhor Gato! O que aconteceu com você?

Tomou aquela criaturinha frágil em suas mãos e começou a chorar quando ouviu o miado. Killua tocou seu ombro, mas não a puxou para si.

— Quem fez isso? Quem fez isso, Killua? Como alguém pode ser tão mal para uma criatura tão fofa?

Sim... Como poderia? Killua também queria saber.

 

Alluka não disse uma palavra durante a viagem. Entregar o Senhor Gato a um abrigo de animais fora a melhor escolha. No fundo, ela sabia. Mas seu coração infantil não aceitava. Killua suspirou e olhou pela janela. Não havia mais qualquer vestígio da cidade. Estavam a caminho de um vilarejo. Olhou de novo o celular. Leorio mandara algumas mensagens, perguntando se Alluka estava bem.

— Maninho...

Ele virou o rosto para ela.

— Tem alguém seguindo a gente?

Killua fitou a irmã.

— Sim, Alluka. Tem alguém seguindo a gente.

— Essa pessoa quer nos fazer mal?

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Talvez.

Alluka abaixou o rosto, deprimida.

— Eu tenho uma teoria. Aquela história com o Senhor Gato... pareceu um teste. Seja lá quem for que está nos seguindo, essa pessoa sabe sobre o seu poder, Alluka. Ela quer você.

— Maninho...

— Mas não se preocupe. — Ele segurou suas mãos. — Eu vou te proteger. Custe o que custar.

— Mas o maninho tem de se proteger também!

— Vou proteger nós dois.

Alluka recuou um pouco e encostou a cabeça na janela do ônibus. Estava cansada; acabou adormecendo. Killua pegou o celular, respondeu a Leorio que estavam bem e esboçou uma mensagem para Kurapika.

 

_Atende a porra do celular. Preciso conversar com você._

 

Nossa. Sutil.

 

_Preciso conversar com você. Por favor, atenda o celular._

 

Desesperado? Ah, foda-se. Era Kurapika. Só assim para ele responder.

Killua aninhou a cabeça no ombro de Alluka e dormiu também.

 

O vilarejo era simpático. As pessoas tratavam Alluka bem. Os irmãos conseguiram abrigo na casa de uma senhora. Teria sido perfeitamente agradável se ela não tivesse um cachorro de estimação vesgo que incomodava Killua. Quero dizer, o cachorro era vesgo. Era estranho olhar para ele. E Alluka nem aí.

— Oi, Pingo! — dizia, afagando suas orelhas. — Como você está?

E Pingo latia, fitando-a daquele jeito estranho.

— Você é tão bonito!

— Ele gosta mesmo de você — ria a senhora, trazendo uma bandeja de biscoitos. — Tem talento com animais.

— Sim! Eu gosto muito!

Killua olhava o celular, mas nada de Kurapika responder. Demorou dois ou três dias para perceber que não tinha sinal no vilarejo.

Certa tarde, passeava com Alluka pelo mercado para comprar os mantimentos que a senhora pedira. Com o rosto quase colado na lista para ler as letras miúdas que ela escrevera, quase atropelava as pessoas pelo caminho. Alluka tinha de segurá-lo pelo braço e empurrá-lo de leve para resguardar a integridade física dos outros. Céus, nem parecia que era um Hunter... Em algum momento, parou e olhou a seu redor. Em uma loja de tapetes ali perto, avistou um espelho em frente à porta. E, diante do espelho, havia um gatinho alaranjando.

— Senhor Gato!

Ela entrou na loja bem devagarinho, fitando o gato sem acreditar. Ele era igual! Não podia ser outro! Alluka o reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. Aproximou-se do espelho. O filhote ergueu o rosto e miou para ela. Alluka ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo, mas seus dedos tocaram o espelho. Assustada, olhou o reflexo com mais atenção. O gatinho estava sentado perto da porta. Virou o rosto para trás. Não havia ninguém na porta.

— Alluka? Alluka? — Killua surgiu no batente. — Aí está você! Não suma desse jeito, eu fiquei preocupado! O que está fazendo aí? — Ele fitou o espelho. — Venha, precisamos terminar as compras logo, ou vamos levar bronca.

Estendeu o braço para segurar a mão da irmãzinha, mas tocou uma superfície dura. Franziu o cenho. No reflexo, Alluka fitava-o sem entender. Killua olhou para trás. Não havia ninguém na porta. Fitou o espelho de novo, e estava sozinho na loja de tapetes.

— Alluka? Alluka? Isso não tem graça. Para onde você foi?

Andou pela loja, afastando os tapetes, jogando-os para o lado. Nada. Saiu para a rua. Alluka não poderia estar muito longe.

— Alluka? Alluka! Alluka? Merda. Ei, senhor! Senhor! — disse, aproximando-se de um mercador. — Você viu uma menina mais ou menos desta altura com cabelos negros e roupas cor-de-rosa?

— Sim, eu vi. Ela entrou naquela loja ali não tem muito tempo.

— Mas ela saiu?

— Não, eu só a vi entrar.

— O senhor sabe se aquela loja tem algum porão ou uma porta dos fundos?

— Acho que tem uma porta dos fundos, mas o dono deixa trancada.

Killua mordeu o lábio. Continuou procurando. Tentou seguir a aura da irmã, mas ela simplesmente desapareceu. Retornou à loja dos tapetes e revirou tudo, fez uma bagunça terrível. Só parou quando o dono apareceu na porta, gritando muito.

— A minha irmã! A minha irmã sumiu!

— E eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com a sua irmã? Saia daqui, garoto! Está estragando meus precisos tapetes!

Killua deixou a loja com o coração descompassado. Subiu no telhado das casas e passou horas saltando de um canto a outro, tentando encontrar Alluka a todo custo. Desceu de volta para as ruas, abriu o celular em uma foto da irmã e começou a parar pessoa por pessoa, perguntando:

— Você viu esta menina?

— Não.

— Sinto muito.

— Você viu esta menina?

— Sim. Ontem. Ela estava com você.

— Você viu esta menina hoje?

— Não. Sinto muito.

— Você viu esta menina?

— Sinto muito, não — respondeu a mulher, pesarosa.

— Ah! — arfou o menininho ao lado dela. — Eu vi, mamãe! Eu vi essa menina!

— O que está dizendo, Hugo?

— Você viu? — Killua resistiu ao impulso de agarrá-lo pelos ombros. — Onde?

— Naquele beco ali. — O menino apontou para um beco sujo e amontoado de tralhas abandonadas por mercadores. — Uma pessoa estava carregando ela. Uma pessoa com um capuz. E tinha uma mulher também.

— Como era essa mulher?

— Era uma mulher alta, com trança no cabelo. — O menino apontou o rosto. — E usava um tapa-olho! Igual um pirata!

— Hugo! — ralhou a mãe. — É feio inventar mentiras.

— Mas não é mentira. Eu vi a mulher, mamãe! Ela fez assim para a parede... — O menino mostrou a palma da mão. — E um círculo azul apareceu. E ela entrou nele. Era tipo um portal das histórias de magia!

— Um portal?

— É. Ele sumiu depois que as pessoas entraram. Eles levaram essa menina, moço. Foi muito da hora!

— Hugo! Meu Deus, de onde esse menino tira essas ideias? Desculpe, senhor. Peço humildes desculpas pela insensibilidade do meu filho. Espero que encontre a menina. Peça ajuda aos policiais se puder.

A mulher pegou o filho no colo e se afastou. Killua prendia a respiração. Guardou o celular no bolso e entrou no beco, chutando as tralhas para longe. Tocou a parede como se esperasse que ela lhe contasse um segredo. Um portal... Policiais seriam inúteis naquela hora. Eles não enxergam aura.

 

Alluka abriu os olhos. Seu corpo todo doía. O chão era duro e frio. Tentou se sentar, mas seus tornozelos e pulsos estavam presos por grilhões. Ajoelhou-se. Olhou a seu redor, sentindo o peso do clima claustrofóbico daquela masmorra. Em meio à penumbra, encontrou um brilho suave. Lambeu os lábios rachados.

— Foi você que me sequestrou?

O brilho se moveu.

— Cale-se, coisa. Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui.

— Foi você que machucou o Senhor Gato?

— Já disse para se calar.

— Você matou a raposinha? Por que você fez isso? Por que você me sequestrou? O maninho vai ficar preocupado.

— Criatura irritante! — ralhou a sombra, erguendo o rosto. — Fique quieta, ou eu vou amordaçá-la.

— Você quer curar alguém?

Silêncio.

— Você me sequestrou porque quer curar alguém? É uma pessoa importante para você?

— Calada.

— Eu quero o maninho... Ele está preocupado...

— Calada!

— Eu quero o Killua... — murmurou Nanika, escondendo os olhos negros daquela sombra.

Os grilhões doíam. A saudade doía. Eles só queriam voltar para Killua.

 

_Não estou conseguindo te ligar. Estarei ocupado nas próximas semanas. Espero que fique bem._

Suas definições de raiva alcançaram um novo patamar. Killua atirou o celular contra a parede, sentindo a eletricidade dominar seu corpo. Procurara no vilarejo inteiro. E no vilarejo vizinho. E na cidade próxima. Não encontrara Alluka em canto algum. Estava a caminho da mansão Nostrade quando se lembrou de checar as mensagens.

— Por quê?! Por que você não respondeu antes?! Por que você não se importa?! Por que ninguém se importa?! Merda! — Ele desabou e desferiu socos no chão. — Merda! Merda! Mas que droga! — Mais socos. Sua testa encostava no chão frio. Ele tremia. — Merda... Merda... Merda...

Killua não se lembrava da última vez que as lágrimas caíram. Elas chegavam sem cerimônia, trazendo consigo os soluços e a dor, uma dor profunda que machucava demais. Levantou-se em um rompante, pegou o celular, mas ele estava quebrado. Limpou o rosto. Correu para uma loja e comprou um celular novo. Discou o número que evitara aquele tempo todo. O número que evitara porque fora orgulhoso, porque fora idiota.

“Eu não queria depender de você...”

— Gon — chamou, a voz embargada. — Gon, eu preciso...

— O número que você ligou encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura.

— Não, não, não. Merda! — Killua discou outro número. Discava com tanta força, que quase quebrou o celular.

— O número que você ligou...

— Não fode!

Todos eles. De uma só vez. Todos tinham desaparecido. Killua estava sozinho.

— Não... Não...

Encolheu-se. Não sabia o que fazer. Alluka poderia estar em qualquer lugar. E ele tinha medo, um medo enorme de que a irmãzinha tivesse sido sequestrada por aquele homem perverso, aquele monstro...

— Illumi.

Fitou o celular. Por um momento insano, pensou em ligar para Hisoka. Mas ele não tinha o número de Hisoka. Então, lembrou-se de outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que era tão ruim quanto.

— Escute, é importante e eu não tenho muito tempo — disse antes de dar a ela a chance de dizer “Alô?” — A Alluka está em perigo. A única coisa que eu sei é que ela foi levada por uma mulher que usa trança e tapa-olho e tem um _hatsu_ de portal. É uma questão de vida ou morte. Eu não ligaria para você se não estivesse desesperado.

Inspirou fundo. Céus, aquilo não parecia ele! Perder Alluka o abalara demais! Tentou recuperar a respiração, enquanto Bisky matutava do outro lado da linha. E a maldita respondeu com toda a calma do mundo:

— Ah! Eu conheço essa pessoa!

 

Ela estava cansada de esperar. Aquele puto prometera enviar um comparsa para checar a coisa. E, por mais que odiasse admitir, Matsumoto era um homem de palavra. Mordeu o lábio e fitou o celular. O dia acordado já estava na metade. O comparsa deveria chegar a qualquer momento. Olhou para a coisa. Ela parara de reclamar depois de alguns dias. Ficava deitada no chão de pedra encarando o nada. Mal comia ou bebia. Não importava. A coisa seria levada embora logo. Então, ela... eles estariam livres.

— Onde você está, capacho do Matsumoto? — grunhiu, movendo a perna em um tique nervoso. — Anda. Anda.

Seu coração falhou uma batida. Ela olhou para a entrada da masmorra. Alguém estava abrindo a porta.

 

Vinte e um dias, catorze horas, cinquenta e seis minutos e dezessete segundos. Esse era o tempo do cárcere de Alluka. Ele não parava de contar. Queria que a prisão recaísse sobre ele também. Queria senti-la em cada milésimo de segundo para que Alluka não estivesse sozinha. Mais uma vez, viera parar no fim do mundo. Estava diante de um bar decadente, cheio até a alma de pessoas podres e mesquinhas.

Entrou. O cheiro do álcool incomodava como sangue. Buscou a voz mais estridente e descontraída. Mas a mulher fazia jus a seu poder. Antes que ele revelasse sua aura, já estava virando o rosto em sua direção, um único olho verde brilhando em desafio. Saber recostou-se na cadeira em uma pose masculina e abriu um sorriso selvagem. Killua sentou-se diante dela.

— Bebida?

— Sou menor de idade.

— Eu não conto para ninguém. — Saber ergueu uma caneca e tomou um grande gole. — Ah! Isso é bom demais! Então... Veio fazer negócios?

— Onde está a minha irmã?

— Hum... — Saber pareceu decepcionada. — Direto ao ponto.

Killua fincou um garfo no lugar em que a mão de Saber estivera um milésimo de segundo antes.

— Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez: onde está a minha irmã?

Saber sustentou seu olhar.

— Floresta dos Perdidos. Masmorra dos Cem Anos. Fica a uma semana de viagem, mas você chega mais rápido se souber qual trilha pegar. — Saber tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. — Infelizmente, essa informação vai custar a sua licença.

— Eu posso encontrar o caminho sozinho. Ou... Você pode me levar.

Saber riu seu humor.

— Não é assim que a minha habilidade funciona, garoto. Você é inteligente. Deve saber. — Ela brincou com a caneca vazia. — Mais alguma coisa?

— É o bastante. Obrigado.

Killua levantou-se para ir embora. O clima do bar continuava igual. Ele deu dois passos e hesitou.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Diga — respondeu Saber, fazendo sinal para o garçom trazer mais cerveja.

— Por que cedeu tão rápido?

— Eu não sou burra, garoto. Reconheço um assassino quando vejo um. Não que você precise ser apresentado. Não é mesmo, Killua Zoldyck?

Ele sentiu sua aura pulsar. Saber exibiu um sorriso debochado e virou a nova caneca de cerveja de uma só vez. Devolveu-a ao garçom e fez sinal para que trouxesse mais.

— E depois... — Saber limpou os lábios com as costas das mãos. — Eu não devo nada a ninguém. Não me leve a mal. Foram só negócios. Eu recebi o dinheiro e fiz o transporte.

Killua sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

— Se algum dia precisar... — Saber ergueu a terceira caneca e piscou.

Ele não respondeu. Saiu do bar com a mesma pressa que entrara.

Vinte e um dias, quinze horas, nove minutos e trinta e dois segundos.

 

Ela se levantou cheia de expectativa. Percebeu que havia algo errado quando alguém chutou a porta. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu. O homem que descia as escadas da masmorra cheirava a sangue. E seus olhos...

— Maninho!

O Zoldyck aproximou-se da irmã e a abraçou. Alluka enterrou o rosto em seu ombro, retribuindo o abraço com força.

— Eu sabia que você viria, Killua!

— Estavam com medo?

— Não! Porque eu sabia que o maninho ia vir me buscar.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele afagou os cabelos negros. — Eu estou aqui.

— Killua...

Ele a afastou e tentou sorrir para aquele rostinho choroso. Nanika virou o rosto para a sombra, e Killua pôs-se de pé. Ele se contivera por tempo demais. As garras já estavam à mostra. E ele sentia o cheiro do sangue.

— Você sequestrou a minha irmã. Não te perdoo.

A sombra desceu dos caixotes em que estava sentada e se aproximou da tênue luz do candelabro. Por um breve instante, Killua sentiu os pelos do braço se eriçarem. Ele estava logo ali. Cabelos dourados. Olhos castanhos. Uma expressão neutra.

— Kurapika?

Não. A pessoa diante dele era uma garota. Mais baixa, um rosto quase infantil. Killua não se importava. Aquela garota sequestrara Alluka.

— Por que você sequestrou a Alluka? Por que a manteve presa aqui?

Ela sustentou seu olhar.

— Porque eu queria vendê-la.

Killua não enxergava mais. De repente, seu corpo era todo eletricidade, e ele precisava descarregá-la de alguma forma. Moveu os braços, atingindo a garota. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Ela não gritou, mas desabou com força em meio a uma convulsão. Sua mandíbula tremeu do esforço de trincar os dentes, e uma onda de saliva escapou. Então, Killua estava sentado sobre ela, erguendo a mão em garras enquanto via aquele rosto pálido espumando. Não sentiu o golpe. Não sentiu o sangue espirrando em seu rosto. Não ouviu o ganido baixo seguido por uma mancha escarlate tão estranhamente familiar. Ele só sentia o cheiro e a fúria.

— Maninho! Deixe ela em paz!

As garras pararam a milímetros da jugular. Killua virou o rosto para Alluka, os olhos vidrados. Ele não entendia. Não estava entendendo.

— Ela não fez por mal. Ela só queria salvar alguém. Por favor, não mate ela. Ela não me machucou.

Killua voltou-se para a oponente e para Alluka outra vez. Então, ele sentiu o cheiro. O cheiro daquela garota. O cheiro do homem que matara no caminho para a masmorra. Sangue.

 

_Eu não sou burra, garoto. Reconheço um assassino quando vejo um. Não que você precise ser apresentado. Não é mesmo, Killua Zoldyck?_

 

— Maninho...

Ele piscou, sobressaltado.

— Por favor...

Killua voltou-se para a garota. Ela parecia morta. Suas roupas estavam vermelhas, e o chão ao seu lado coberto de saliva. Ela encarou Killua uma última vez, e seus olhos castanhos se fecharam.

— Maninho...

— Alluka!

Killua correu até a irmã e quebrou os grilhões que a prendiam. Abraçou-a, sentindo as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Trinta e um dias, catorze horas, vinte e sete minutos e quatro segundos.

— Vamos embora daqui — disse, segurando o rosto de Alluka em suas mãos sujas de sangue. — Vamos para casa, Alluka.

— Deixe-me curá-la — pediu a menina, virando o rosto para sua sequestradora. — Ela ainda está viva.

— Você está louca?! Vamos embora, Alluka — ordenou Killua, puxando a irmã para que se levantasse.

— Não!

— Alluka!

— Não!

Ela o encarou com seriedade. Killua tremeu.

— Só desta vez. Deixe-me curá-la.

Ele não respondeu. Alluka levantou-se e cambaleou até a garota. Afagou seus cabelos dourados e pousou a mão sem seu peito. A masmorra encheu-se de luz. Mas os olhos dele estavam na penumbra.

— Boa sorte — murmurou Alluka, afastando-se da sequestradora. — Vamos embora, maninho.

— Sim — ele balbuciou. — Vamos.

Alluka amparou-se no irmão para subir as escadas. Depois de tanto tempo presa, queria sentir o toque dele, escutar sua voz. Mas estava cansada, e Killua pegou-a no colo. Ela sorriu.

— Eu sabia que você viria, maninho.

As mãos delicadas tocaram seu rosto, e Alluka fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Killua seguiu a passos vacilantes. Passou pelo cadáver do homem desconhecido. Ele ainda sentia o cheiro. O cheiro do homem. O cheiro da garota. Seu mundo só tinha uma cor. Mas ele se sentia no escuro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, não me matem. Eu sei que esta oneshot foi um pouco tensa, mas vocês sabem como eu sou. Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado da história. Eu gostei muito de apresentar essas duas OCs, a Saber e a Ciela (garota que sequestrou a Alluka). Elas devem aparecer em fanfics futuras.
> 
> Falando em OCs, queria aproveitar este espaço final para anunciar a “Você que almeja o sol”, oneshot teaser que postarei nos próximos dias. Ela é a história de estreia de um OC que faz aniversário dia 08/07. Sim, sim. Pertinho do Killua! Ele já apareceu de relance em uma ou outra fanfic, mas desta vez eu quis fazer algo solo. Esse teaser é só o rascunho do meu plano original, então, se vocês gostarem dele, vou fazer uma versão mais detalhada.
> 
> Bom, é isso, gente. Eu estou meio enrolada esses dias, mas prometo responder todos os comentários que estou deixando acumular. Obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho. Não teria chegado até aqui sem vocês.
> 
> Beijos no kokoro! :**


End file.
